A New Begining
by tranquil13
Summary: After the war and before TLH Percy and Annabeth continue there lives together before it's all taken away.Summaries are not my thing, Please R&R.
1. Dinner

**-This is my first fanfic story. I am open to all constructive critism. Please read and review **

**-Thanks - **

Annabeth's POV:

''Percy, Percy, Percy'', I said in between knocks on his front door. ''Percy Jackson! OPEN UP NOW'', I screamed.

''Hey, umm yeah. What are you doing here, Annabeth?'', he asked.

Seriously, I thought! How dimwitted can he be? ''Checking on you, your mom called and said you where lonely'', I said with exasperation.

''Well, I'm fine, but since you're here come on in'', he said letting me in. I put my stuff on the couch, like I usually do when I come here after school. I started going to school with Percy after the war. Mom wanted me closer for the work on Olympus, I had no objections. Life would just be way to boring with out seaweed brain here. I thought about this while walking into the kitchen. Percy was doing something, but I wasn't that interested.

''Hey, Perce, have you talked to Chiron lately?'', I asked.

''No, why?'', he asked

''Well, we talked the other day. He was saying something about the latest prophecy, and I was wondering if he said anything to you?''

''No, what did he say?''

''Oh, I was reading and did not catch it all'', he probably saw right through that, but if he did he didn't make a sign that he did. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. His hand lifted my chin, so I had to look into his eyes. His eyes, amazing! So green and blue! His lips pressed against mine, interrupting my thoughts.

We parted and his lips found my nose and then my temples to my forehead. We stayed like that for a while when I saw the time.

''Oh gosh, it's 8 o'clock!'', I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

''Yeah Wisegirl, what's wrong with that?'', he asked innocently.

''I'm hungry'', I looked around the kitchen. He let go of me and opened the freezer. He pulled out two pizzas. I went to the oven and preheated it for 400 degrees. He put the pizzas on the island in the kitchen, and moved over to me. He wrapped himself around me from behind. I felt my lips lift and curve, he was doing the same. Gods I am glad he's here!


	2. Behind the scenes

**-Pretty much Percabeth, and a half-blood life that we all know. - Please R&R **

Annabeth POV:

We ate the pizza 30 minutes later. Our eyes never left each other. I kind of felt like an Aphrodite girl, and started averting my eyes. I took care of the plates. Then I went into the living room and found Percy putting a movie in.

''What are we going to watch?'', I asked.

'' Grover found a video that some Nyrads had made of all of us over the years. There are a lot of people that we know, uhh and some stuff of us'', he said.

''What kind of stuff?'', I asked knowing I will have fun with this.

''You know you and I, well some of it was when we where friends and you know. Some of it's more recent''.

''Mhmm, that sounds interesting'', I said building up defeat.

''Yeah, most people seem to think so as well… What?'', asks seeing me smiling.

''Nothing I just like listening and watching you talk about 'us' ''.

''Oh'', he said. Then he leaned into me. His lips were warm. The film started and he sat next to me. I got into his lap and put the cover over us.

-page break—(CHB film)

The camera was really shaky and uneven, but to me it seemed like a normal day at camp. The scene change, it was by the lake. It zoomed onto a shot of Chris and Clarisse. Uhh, okay a little gross. But none the less, at least they were having fun. I looked over at Percy and his face hosted a horrified, ghastly expression. I bursted into laughs. He gave me an attempt at a horrified look, but that didn't last long and he started laughing too.

Then we stopped abruptly when the camera found us. It was before the war, and we where walking and talking. You could see my frustration at him for not being at camp a lot. I was trying to hide it but you could tell I didn't want to talk to him. Poor Percy you could see the determination on his face. But I was not giving it to him. He, in defeat said good bye and left a frustrated tired me.

''Sorry'', I barely whispered. His arms tightened around my waist in response.

Then we where watching Grover chase a Nyrad with a pipe and quick feet. Ha, that was funny! I rested my head on Percy's chest. Damn, it was tight from all the training. I made a mental note to never tell him that, his ego is big enough.

Then Chiron was on screen teaching an archery class. That went well, I thought as I watched two students almost pierce him. Then one young camper launched an arrow into the dummy, which was great except for the fact that it went all the way through and almost hit Blackjack. I think I felt Percy wince.


	3. Relaxed Morning

**-Continue Percabeth- **

Annabeth POV:

I woke up in Percy's arms. He looked so comfortable, I was too. But I was hungry, I'm always so hungry. I ignored the pain in my stomach, and snuggled closer. Percy's mom walked in and I quickly tried to move out some. She simply looked at me and laughed and gestured for me to retain my place. I know I was blushing, but decided to take her advice.

Percy shifted in his slumber. I just rolled with him. This caused me to laugh some. Last night we finished watching the camp video. There was one scene where Percy and I were laughing and holding hands by the lake. He was talking, just talking and I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. His smile represented the fact that making me laugh pleased him. It gave him confidence and a sparkle in his sharp green eyes.

Watching us on screen made it all a little awkward. Over all though seeing everyone from camp made both of us relax a little. Maybe that's why I slept so well?

''Anaabef'', Percy mumbled in his sleep. I gasped and stifled a laugh. By now Sally had walked back in the living room. She was drinking her morning coffee.

''He does that a lot'', she said.

''You mean he talks about me in his sleep?'', I asked seriously shocked.

'' All the time, though there not sentences. Really it is just your name he mumbles'', she laughed.

''I did not know'', I said trying to hold back a smile unsuccessfully.

Sally got up from a chair she had set in. '' I am going to go out to the store. Paul had to go into school today. He will be back later.''

When she left, I found I could not find any sleep. So I studied Percy's facial features. He was so god like! Slightly chiseled jaw, sharp deep green eyes, perfect nose, and AMAZING raven hair! WOW, why have I just now noticed this! In my mental freak out session, he woke up.

''Are you checking me out?'', he asked half asleep.

''How can I check you out when all I can see is your face?'', I asked.

''Well, if you move some you can…'', he was stating when I figured what he was saying and interrupted him.

''uhh, gross!'', I said.

''You know you love it'', he countered.

''A little, but crude jokes…''

''you love too'', he interrupted and the kissed me good morning.

The smile he gave me was from the Percy I know.

''your head is full of kelp!'', I expressed.

''and you my Annabeth, are to much of a Wisegirl'', after he said this I attempted a glare unsuccessfully. Then thought better of it and leaned in again. How can he look so good in the morning?

Percy POV:

How can she look so good in the morning? I wondered. I kissed her again and again. Damn this is difficult. I am really hungry but she is so amazing! She pulled away.

''Come on, seaweed brain. I am hungry'', she said.

I smiled at this and got up with her. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator. It read: _Percy, I made pancake batter it is on the second shelf in side the fridge. Oh and I already added blue dye__, love ya –mom._

''Hey Wisegirl, how does pancakes sound?'', I asked her.

''great'', she said sleepily.

She then sat down at the island. He poured them coffee and heated up the grittle. We ate and woke up. After wards she and I took separate showers. Annabeth has some clothes in my room. When she was finished and out in the living room I got dressed. When I walked out she was wearing bright blue shorts that brought out her tan, a plane white loose tank and sandals. Her hair was up in its usual pony tail. She looks so good in such simple clothing.

Annabeth's POV:

While waiting for Percy I wondered around looking at art work and pictures in the living room. There were a lot of pictures of us at camp and some of Percy when he was little. Soon after he entered the room, he was wearing a simple navy blue with ripped dark jeans. His hair was a mess and I had a weird sensation to run my hands through it. His eyes were so intense I became mesmerized them and then his hair then his eyes, uuhgh! Gods this is difficult!

Percy's POV:

I walked over to her, her it is always her. It will always be her, I thought as I approached 'her'.

"Paul will be back later'', she said.

''So what do you want to do on this fine Saturday?'', I said trying to mock the proper high end society.

She gave me a funny look. ''lets go out for lunch and just wonder around?'', she half states, half asks.

''sounds good to me'', I said.


	4. Bright light

**-Hey it's me, more Percabeth. Oh and I do not own PJO. - **

Annabeth's POV:

We walked out of his apartment and made our way to street level. There is a little Italian restaurant across the street from Madison Square Garden. 33rd street between 7th and 8th avenue, Percy told the cab driver. The food there was awesome! We shared a tomato and basil pizza, as well as their famous meatballs. Sooo good!

After lunch we walked up past time square a couple blocks away, and made our way to central park for the day. I still was not a custom to the 'New York life'. But I loved it here. Percy was here. Once at central park we walked over to the, one of many, rock formations and set down. A yoga class was in session just underneath us.

Percy had his face trained on mine when I turned around. He looked so intense, it made me excited and a little scared. Honestly the love he shows sometimes I have never seen in anyone else, towards me to be clear. I am so used to things not being what they seem or the things that ground me are taken from me. I am never at rest. I was now intense and our stare was almost a contest when he leaned in. His steady nature grounded me from my constant worries. So I tried to relax.

I rested my head on his shoulder and basked in the sun. Maybe this would be the most relaxed I'll ever be? Probably. A bird flew by our heads and landed by our feet. It found some fries someone left. More birds landed among the first, then preceding to a homeless man under the tree near by. A couple joggers jogged by. I then noticed a group of people who look to be on lunch break. How it would be to never have to worry about extreme danger? I thought being normal seemed so easy and boring. I pondered this idea when I felt Percy move from under me.

''No, stay there'', he said while getting up.

''Why, seaweed brain?'', I asked while squinting from the sun light.

''It's perfect, hold on I want to take picture''.

''uuhgh, okay. Seriously I don't think my face is picture ready''.

''Take it back!'', he said like a young child.

I think I just looked confused.

''Take it back right now Annabeth Chase, your face is always picture ready!''.

I think I smiled for the picture, but I'm not really sure. It was so bright out side. Then I felt him pick me up and swing me around like it was our wedding day. I was laughing really hard, and Percy had this look on his face that said 'nothing can be better than this'. I was wondering how I can see his face so clear but can hardly tell who walks by me. Maybe this is what it is like to be in love?


	5. Slow

**-I do not own PJO, Rick Riodan does. - **

Percy POV:

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock buzzing in my ear. It was Monday June the 5th. School was ending soon so final exams were coming. Great, more test to fail! I thought as I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed. One thing kept me eager about school, well two things really, 1) Annabeth, 2) swim team. That's it. I got a quick shower, and I really mean quick. Since I'm the son of Poseidon, anything with water is at my disposal and easier. I put on a black t-shirt and some not to ripped blue jeans. I walked out of my room. Mom was making breakfast, nothing fancy today just eggs and bacon.

I sat down and ate breakfast. Paul walked in and asked me if I would be ready soon. He had some thing he had to be early for, a meeting I guess. Paul is an English teacher at Goode High School, where Annabeth and I attend. So we all carpool in. I put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my bookpack after brushing my teeth and we walked out the door.

We stopped at the starbucks down the road and waited for Annabeth. She walked in soon after, and we all ordered coffee. She was going on about some book and the construction sight on Olympus. I honestly was trying to focus but sleep wanted to take over me. I could stay awake but not concentrate on something I barely understood and that gave me a head ache. She noticed after awhile, and to my surprise did not give me a hard time about it. We walked into school at 8:30, and Paul went to class and Annabeth to our lockers.

''We should study later'', she suggested.

''yeah sounds good, geometry is killing me. Chemistry is not doing so well either.'', I said.

''Okay, after school then, yours or mine?'', she asked. She has a temporary apartment because over the summer we are going back to camp and she started here late and was with her dad for most of the year.

''Yours'', I said. She lives just 7 or so blocks away from here in midtown. She could walk to school but Paul insists.

''I like the sound of that'', she said kind of to herself, which made me laugh.

''shut up seaweed brain'', she retorted.

''No I like it too; it sounds so 'us'. We are in a serious relationship, and it fits'', I said. She smiled up at me.

''Hey, you okay? If it is about the prophecy I was thinking we would visit Chiron this weekend and disscu…'', she started.

''Annabeth, I'm fine just really tired. And I think we should go see Chiron'', I said.

''Okay, well if you need to talk I'm here'', she says to me.

''I know that'', I say with a smile. I love how she can always see the truth. But the truth is I just feel mad. I feel like Ares just walked into the school and is now messing with my class mole rat in science. It is nothing I can pin point, but I don't want Annabeth feeling like it is her. I looked deep into the eyes, as if to say something that I can't quite say out loud yet. She smiles and returns a similar look and walks off. I walked to class and tried to start the day off well. It was okay all my class went by fast and the bell rang shortly after. I met Annabeth out in the front of the school. I have always admired how she can be in a gross, germy building and walk out looking great, because I know that when I leave school I feel nasty. She looks up and beams.

''Hey, seaweed brain'', she teases.

''Hey, Wisegirl'', I say. To my relief she does not mention earlier. And we start to walk to her apartment. We talk about our day and the 'almost' fight at lunch. It wasn't that interesting when you're someone who has frequent life or death situations. We opened up her door 10 minutes later (think SpongeBob) on the 30th floor. She had a great view, with the Chrysler and the Empire building in view. It has three rooms. The main room, which is one really big room with a kitchen, and a living area. A bedroom coming off of the main room, with a bathroom. I put my stuff down on the couch and walk over to her computer that she is turning on. I hug her from behind and take in her warmth. She looks at me like 'I thought we were going to work'. And I look at her like 'Really'.

''I have a bad headache, do you really think I was going to be easy to study with?'', I ask her.

''No, but I was willing to try and try I will do'', she states. I chuckle at her determination. But truthfully she did teach me a lot at camp and even though it was hard I had fun learning with her.

''So, what first?'', I ask.

''Lets get geometry over with'', she says. We study for about an hour and then we get hungry. So she gets up and come back with sandwiches. When she sits back down, the sun hits her face a certain way. Her hair and her features are glowing. I can't help but stare.

''What are you staring at? Seaweed brain'', she asks.

''There is not a word that describes it, like mankind never thought it could exist'', the words come out before I can stop them. She looks at me with a love and a passion that I have never seen. I fought the urge to scoop her up and prove it. We went to chemistry and where done for the night shortly after. She went into the kitchen to make dinner, I followed soon after.

''Sorry I have not been me completely today'', I apologize.

''Yeah I noticed, bad day?'', she questions.

''I am not sure''.

''Maybe you are just moody'', she says with amusement. Maybe that's what it is? I think about this.

''Oh seaweed brain, that never occurred to you?'', she was now mocking me. In spite of myself, I laughed. Okay, yep, hormonal.

''Well if that's all it is, I am making Carbonara for dinner.'', she looked up at me. There was something going on with us, I couldn't tell what it was though?


	6. the next day

**-I do not own PJO. - **

Annabeth POV:

After dinner we watched a movie and fell asleep a couple times in each others arms. When we woke up for the third time, I offered him to spend the night. I told him that I would take the couch but he insisted that he did. I did not want to argue, especially since he looked so adorable. I walked out of the room after 'goodnights', and stared the whole way. He laughed at me, but I was not the only one. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me all evening and early night. It was hard separating, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Gods, he is so god like! I slipped into bed and fell asleep as I turned the lights off. When I woke up in the morning I looked at the clock. Dang it! It was 9 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday! I ran into the living room to find a dead to the world Percy.

''PERCY, WAKE UP!" I screamed.

''What?'', he asks half asleep.

''Get up we have to go to school!'', I am pushing him around now. He just pulls me down for a long morning kiss. His head is so full of kelp!

''Today is a school holiday'', he says matter of factly. What?

''What?'', I ask.

''It is okay we are out of school today.'' Okay? I think.

We settled in some while he held me. I was really tired, and soon drifted off. I woke up to the sun shinning down on my face. My eyes fluttered open and I squinted in the harsh warm light. Percy was staring affectionately at me. He smiled when he saw me awake. I felt unconditionally happy all of a sudden. I started beaming up at him. He leaned in first, and we did not part for what seemed like hours. I felt warm and light, unstoppable. I was invisible to all hurt weighing on my shoulders, new and old. I felt free and safe in his strong arms. I must admit I have a hard time handing my self over, even for a kiss. Our relationship is not mature enough, nor are we for more, but I am at war with myself.

He told me that he called his mom letting her know he was here and would be home for dinner. Sally invited me for dinner and I declined. Percy and I decided to have something to eat given that it was around 4p.m, so that was part of it and I was really tired and not in the company mood. I have learned to allow Percy in when I get in my little protective, freak out, no company moods. He puts me at ease, with myself and the world. He is my rock.

I really want to go to camp and escape the outside world, but I have three more days. I'll live I tell myself. He makes stupid jokes the rest of the evening. Half the time I am doubled over at the thought that 'he actually said that', and he thinks I am laughing at the joke. Nope, I think.

''I know you are mocking me'', he later says, clearly amused.

''I am always laughing at your seaweed filled brain'', I say matter a factly. He crawled up me and softly grazed his lips over my face. I closed my eyes in peace, taking all of it in. We where on the living room floor, playing Mexican monopoly. He was cheating and looking at it now he still got what he wanted. He pulled back and looked at me with longing. Our lips met, and did not separate until we could not breathe. Then went back to where we left off. This went on until 6 o'clock, and he had to leave.

The rest of the week went by fast. Percy was smiling more now and being his seaweed filled brain self. He was complaining about this guy in his science class, who apparently was starving his mole rat. Listening to him it sounded like he could skin this kid alive. We were driving to camp and were planning on spending the weekend there. The trip was long but time flies when you are having fun. Percy would turn on the radio and crank it up to the song 'poker face' by Lady Gaga, and 'blah blah' by Kesha. Once we arrived, it was very late. We did not even bother stopping by the big house. We just went to our cabins. Percy walked me to my front door and kissed me good night. I stood by the window and watched him walk to his. I studied the way he walked and his body expressions. He is so amazing. I thought I saw him look back once but I might be imaging it. He entered and I fell on my bed into a slumber. Welcome home.


	7. The Rain

**-Sorry for taking so long. Life has been crazy with my movie and my mind being else where. I do not own PJO. - **

Annabeth's POV:

I dreamed of what I thought my life was and how I thought life would turn out. I was so happy, love and bliss. Mom and dad, my buildings, and Luke. I love my life now, to me it is better, but I am being pulled back by something. I woke up in a fog. I left for the pavilion around 7:00 for breakfast. Percy was there, I wanted to go to his arms. But deep inside I fought myself and restrained myself from going to him. He noticed it, I think he thought we would talk later, maybe we would. After the offerings and a delicious meal, we walked in silence to the Big House. Chiron was on the porch, perched over the side.

''Hello'', Chiron greeted.

''Hi'', I said.

''You look frightened my dear girl. This prophecy is not much to worry about, at least for you two'', he said.

I just stare at him feeling him in distress. Percy beside me awkwardly, I am just uncomfortable.

''Chiron, wont we be expected to help out, if this prophecy thing happens in our life time?'', Percy asks.

''Well yes, but not as extensively as you presume, Annabeth will fill you in. I am truly sorry, I must be leaving. It's been nice to see you both, do contact me about anything that unsettles you. Tight schedule must be off. Please be safe, both of you.'', he said.

Percy looks down at me and then back up at Chiron as he is leaving. I walk off. Percy follows me.

''So…are we leaving?'', Percy asks.

''No, I thought we could spend the whole weekend here. Hey listen I have some work to do. I'll see you around'', I said.

Percy's POV:

What the heck? Maybe she just needs space. I have not been practicing in a while and figure that's what I'll do. I walked by my cabin and headed towards the arena. Riptide grew in my hand as I unclasped it. A wave of relief flew over me as I began to relax and just train. Just think about training I commanded myself. Annabeth. No training, think training. Annabeth. Uhh gods, I hope she is okay? Maybe I should check on her? No, she was in one of those moods when she doesn't let me in.

I lifted my sword and slashed a dummy across his chest. I turned slightly and elbowed one to the floor and took another one down with the powerful blow of my sword. I took a step back to see the remains. I decided to train with the wooden props. These wooden stakes come out of this flat sided wheel, three of these surround me. They soon feel the wrath of my bronze friend. An hour goes by and sweat is dripping down my face. I look out side and see a storm coming. Knowing it will pass I walk around the camp grounds trying to clear my head. A whole weekend at my favorite place with the most beautiful girl in the world. I have to do something to help her!

I walk to the pavilion to have lunch, when I notice she is not there I pack a basket for her. I give the offerings and leave in the hopes of a picnic. I find her in her cabin. She is balled up in the big lounge chair in the corner. It's the 'library' of the Athena cabin. Her head is stuffed in a book that could be a thousand years old. Her hair is in a lazy ponytail. Her nose is scrunched in concentration and her stormy gray eyes fierce, they are dangerous and beautiful. I can't help but stare and I feel my mouth hanging open. I close my mouth in embarrassments however; she has yet to see me. Her golden locks radiate power, power I fight not to tame.

She looks up; when her eyes don't change I know I am in a bad position.

Annabeth POV:

I had been looking up dreams and their effects when I look up to see a swooned Percy. Oh my gods, I must have missed lunch. How long have I been in here? I ask myself. Then I get up and stretch feeling my stiff legs and shoulders.

''I brought lunch'', Percy announces.

''Thanks'', I say.

''You want to talk?'', He asks. Yes I want to talk.

''No'', I say. I am not sure, uhh. He sets the basket on my bed and we sit on either side. Facing each other we unpack and eat. Percy is so amazing and I do not deserve him. He will probably be the one out of a million demigods that survive past 20 years. And he deserves someone better, plus he will end up leaving soon, anything that means this much to me usually does. We eat in silence. Percy attempts conversation, which I shoot down immediately. I hear thunder roll, and walk over to the window. I stare out as I see the storm hovering us. The gods aren't protecting the grounds I think as I feel Percy's eyes trained on me.

I help Percy clean up and then I walk outside to see how bad the storm looks. We are the only ones at camp and know one warned us about the weather.

''Annabeth, please talk to me'', Percy said after he stepped outside as well.

''Percy there is nothing to discuss'', I claim, lying to myself and him.

''Annabeth you are not fooling anyone'', he says.

''Well I guess not, there is no one to fool'', I say now getting angry. I am not sure what I am angry about, though.

''Annabeth, please I want to help''.

''what is there to help Percy? I am fine!''.

He just looks at me with a mix of hurt and longing, and shockingly understanding.

''You are not fine, Annabeth'', he states.

''Who are you to tell me how I feel? Who is anyone to tell me how I feel? I am so tired of people thinking they know what's best for me! '', in the middle of my rambling Percy steps forward to hug me but I push him away, now more frustrated than ever.

''Stop it Percy, just stop it. Learn how to save yourself now'', It flies out before I can think. He looks at me first with shock then hurt, and finally he gets angry.

''Is that what this about, you think I will leave you'', he shouts. No that is not what it is all about, there is so much more to it, but that's a part of it.

''Of course I do Percy! You deserve someone better than me! You will get tired and I will not blame you!''.

''Well now look who is telling me who I deserve! What does it matter who I deserve, when I want you!''. He finishes.

''And why do you want me?'', I ask now drained of energy. He looks at me with pain. And right then it starts to pour down rain. I drenched in a matter of seconds. Percy radiates in the water.

''Because, you are the one who understands me. You are the only one, other than my mother, who will put up with me. You are the one that I can't think straight when I am around. You are the one who when I look at I want to know every minute of the day you are mine. You are the one that has been through it all with me. You are the one who challenges me, puts me to the test. You are the only one.'' He tells me. I stand there for a moment scared and torn more than I was to begin with.

''Percy I can't let you do this'', I tell him.

''well I wasn't asking for your permission'', he counters.

''Percy you don't understand, you wont stay even if you want to, you wont.'' He now looks genuinely concerned.

''don't you think I can control my actions,'' he chuckles lightly. I can feel myself boiling again.

''Percy stop it, please just stop it…,… I am so tired of being hurt!'', I can feel tears sliding down my face. He walks slowly up to me and wipes them off with his thumb.

''I will never hurt you Annabeth.'' He says, now close to tears as well. I can hardly hear him over the rain when he whispers this.

''You don't get it, the things that mean everything to me are always taken from me.'' I whisper this as well, knowing that our faces are inches apart.

''They always leave.'' I now sound like a scared young girl, scared to make eye contact with the one thing she loves.

''Annabeth I am not going anywhere.'' He states, then leans in and kisses me. He pulls away then immediately fills the space again. His lips brush mine. In the rain that is washing my tears, me feeling so helpless and weak. With Percy wrapped around me I almost feel unstoppable. I feel immortal. How does he do this to me?


End file.
